That's Not my Angel
by sweetsilverdusk
Summary: A recollection between friends, at least on one side...


Hi All!  
Hope everyone is doing Phenomenal today! Here's another BATIM One-shot starring Bendy the Dancing Demon and Alice Angel.  
Also, this piece was inspired primarily by the art of littleroundpumpkin Tumblr: post/172625923601/littleroundpumpkin-more-batim-art-as-promised  
As well as two Youtube Videos that were inspired by the art found here: watch?v=Yn0_jb0lujk & watch?v=5kvx5htVaYA

So, please visit these lovely people and let them they are fantastic!  
Also, R&R is always needed.  
Enjoy!

The studio was quiet, it had been for a little over thirty years. A sudden splashing sound erupted in the dark hallways. It spread along the walls and floors like roots as the source came around the corner.

A large black creature with a dripping body limped through the halls. He was about six feet tall with horn-like items on top of his head, a crooked white bow tie, a white glove on his left hand, and a smile plastered to his face while black ink dripped downward, covering its eyes. He moved slowly, exhausted from chasing the current intruder in his domain around, from floor to floor.

He happened upon a small room. With a hope that he could finish off the man Boris was so keen to help, he entered. However, there was no sight of the human nor the cartoon wolf anywhere in sight, just toys. They covered every inch of the floor, their smiling faces glaring up as the creature made his way through the room.

A sudden squeak caused him to pause and look down at the doll he had stepped upon. With his clawed hand, he picked up the now ink covered doll, looking her over. She looked vaguely familiar to the ink demon. It was a white doll in a black dress with black hair, a white halo, and little white horns on her head. Her gentle smile touched something in his heart that he thought was long dead.

One clawed finger stroked the cheek of the doll, leaving a light trail of ink running down its cheek. A garbled voice filled the silence as a name came to the surface of the creature's mind, **"A… lice…"**

 _"Alice!" a little black and white cartoon was running through the halls of the busy studio, searching for his friend, "Alice! Where are you?"_

 _"Looking for Alice Angel, Bendy?" the little cartoon turned to see his creator walking toward him, papers tucked in his arms._

 _"Yeah, Sammy and Boris wanted her to look over a new song for one of the cartoons," the little devil explained._

 _"I think I saw her in the break room," His creator pointed to a doorway._

 _"Ok, thanks Henry!"_

 _The little demon took off, around the corner into the break room. He felt his smile fall when he saw his dear friend perched on the sofa, sniffling softly while she rubbed at her eyes._

 _"Alice?" Her head shot up, surprised to see Bendy standing near the doorway._

 _She sniffled, rubbing her eyes and nose, grumbling softly, "Well? What do you want?"_

 _"Is… everything ok?" Bendy approached her slowly, he didn't want to upset her any more than she already was._

 _"Why should you care?" the angel inquired._

 _"Because we're friends," Bendy answered, "aren't we?"_

 _Alice sniffed, rubbing her eyes again, "I suppose…"_

 _Bendy smiled and climbed onto the couch next to her, "So, what's got ya down?"_

 _Alice sighed, looking at the little demon before explaining, "They replaced Susie today…"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Yeah, apparently Sammy told her that she was going to be replaced by this woman called Allison Pendle," Alice rubbed her eyes as more tears fell down her face, "And Susie was the only real person who I thought understood me. I don't want to work with this… Allison."_

 _Bendy placed a hand on Alice's shoulder. She probably thought her world was ending because she could no longer be with Susie, who had been very close with the toon since she started working there._

 _"It'll be alright, Alice," Bendy conveyed, "Who knows, maybe Allison will be just like Susie."_

 _"You think so?" Alice turned to look at her friend._

 _"I know so, angel face!" Bendy gave his best award-winning smile as the angel laughed at his nickname for her._

 _"Thanks, Bendy. I needed that."_

 _Bendy held out his hand and Alice took it, thankful that she did indeed have someone to confide in about her problems._

 _"Well, come on! Boris and Sammy are waiting for us," Bendy smiled, pulling the angel off the couch and towards the door, explaining about the new song that the two had written just for her._

 _Alice followed behind, now excited more than ever about the new season of cartoons she, Boris, and Bendy would star in._

 _It had been nearly two years since the changes began. People were disappearing left and right, as well as some of the cartoons._

 _Out of the twenty or so cartoon characters that lived in the studio, only Boris and Bendy remained. Boris, although a wolf by design, had become afraid that he or Bendy would be next and stayed near his friend at all costs. Bendy, on the other hand, had become nervous after hearing that Henry had disappeared and spent most of his time by his creator's desk, silently wishing that Henry would return one day._

 _It was on a late afternoon with the setting sun shining through the cracks of the abandoned studio that Bendy and Boris were looking for some leftover cans of Bacon Soup for supper. They had begun to travel to the lower levels when a familiar voice rang out through the halls._

 _"So many experiments, so many mistakes… But I'll go all the way till I'm in perfect shape (first the worst, maybe thirds the charm) … So close, oh, I cannot wait… The demon won't taint me now, 'cause you're the sacrifice he'll slay!"_

 _"Alice?" Bendy's excitement grew, "Alice!"_

 _"Bendy! Wait!" But Boris was forgotten as the little toon demon raced through the halls, following the voice of his friend._

 _Alice had disappeared almost five months ago along with Allison. Bendy had become very worried for her and had looked everywhere for her. He told Joey about her disappearance when he was out of options. The man only laughed at the little toon, telling him not to worry, that Miss Alice Angel was perfectly capable of finding her way back if she was indeed lost._

 _Feeling hurt, and a little insulted by him, Bendy decided to never ask anything of that man again._

 _But now, he heard her voice and knew he had to find her. Maybe she had lost her way and was looking for someone to help her. Bendy continued down the hall, looking all around, watching for Alice._

 _He heard her voice from around the corner, it sounded like she was crying. He looked and saw Alice alright, but she didn't look like the Alice he knew. She was tall and no longer looked like a toon. She looked more… human._

 _Bendy watched in horror as her sudden crying turned to hysterical laughs. She turned and Bendy's eyes nearly popped out of his head. She still wore the black dress with a white bow on the collar while black ink dripped down her arms and legs. A broken halo and large white horns sat atop her black hair, which was pulled away from her face, which was split into two separate pieces. One half was whole, completely beautiful, while the other was ravaged and torn._

 _She began laughing louder and louder. Bendy backed up before crashing right into Boris._

 _"Bendy! There you are!"_

 _"SSHHH! She'll hear you!"_

 _The two characters looked around the corner as "Alice" pushed a few buttons and a door opened to reveal a hidden corridor. Once she entered, the door slammed shut behind her._

 _Boris turned to Bendy, "Was that her?"_

 _Bendy nodded, "It was, but it wasn't…"_

The demon looked away from the doll in shock from the memories he had just seen. That creature that had begun to roam his halls nearly a decade ago wasn't the angel he had knew… had fallen in love with.

He dropped the doll, murmuring, **"That's not… my angel."**

As he continued onward, the toy room forgotten. Once he had passed, a figure came out from a large statue of the creature that had just been here. She felt disappointment and rage fill her, tears filling her eyes. She sighed and turned, returning to her hiding place.

 **"But you're still my demon, Bendy…"**


End file.
